Love is Everything
by musagirl15
Summary: The Trix come after Musa. Can Riven protect her? Just MxR COMPLETED
1. Beaten and Bloody

This wasn't suppose to happen, she shouldn't be here. Not here, not in the middle of the forest all alone, beaten. But she was, she's been here for what seems like eternity. She remembers everything from the night before, how her and her friends had watched a movie, ate popcorn and talked about boys.

"_Man, it seems like it happened along time ago."_ She thought as she lay in pain remembering after the movie she decided to go to bed, while her friends wanted to stay up a little longer.

She walked into her and her roommate Tecna's room. Half of the room had technology stuff and the other side had music stuff. The side with music stuff was her's, inspiring singer. No one has ever doubted she'll be realm wide famous, not since her father is a famous pianist and her mother before her death was a famous singer. In fact she was the best; everyone loved her and her music.

But as she laid there beaten and battered as she tired to recall what happened next. She walked in, shut the door and started to change into her pajamas. After she put on her pink pants with a blue strip on each side, her blue long sleeve midriff shirt with a pink strip across her chest on she walked to her dresser to bush her hair.

She slowly put her hair down from the high pig tails and started to brush her shoulder length royal blue hair. She felt serene in her room by herself; no one was there to put her down. Of course her friends never did that and neither did their boyfriends, well maybe one Riven. He's a cool guy, he has dark blue eyes and spiked magenta hair and he's really strong. She's liked him since her freshmen year, even though he was controlled by a witch named Darcy for a long time.

She's now a sophomore and she still likes him, but he never talks to her and when he does he's a total jerk. She's not a push over, oh no. She stands up for herself and her friends. There's just something about him that interests her. You would expect her, Princess Musa of Harmonic Nebula to like a prince. In that case most people don't believe she's a princess, because of the way she talks, dresses and acts. She's different, she's seventeen and still a bit of a tomboy. Out of her and her five friends she's the most emotional, she just puts up a tough front to protect herself, probably because of her mother's death when she was a kid and with her father always on tour.

She wears a red midriff one strap shirt, tight but baggy blue jean pants that show her red bikini underwear and red shoes. But right now seven in the morning she's freezing, covered in her blood and not able to move without feeling a sharp pain all over her body. As she was finishing brushing her hair last night she heard something outside. She walked to her balcony door and went out. She stood out in the cold looking at none other than Darcy Trix in her witch form.

"Hey pixie." She smirked evilly as she hovered in the air near Musa's balcony

"What do you want witch?" she growled glaring at the witch hovering near her

"Oh, I figured I'd come back and take my puppy dog back." She smirked evilly

"So why did you come here!" she growled clenching her fist

"Nothing, I just wanted to see how pathetic you look as he's rather be with me than you." She smirked

"You had him under a spell you ugly witch!" she growled changing in to her winx form as chasing her to Magix

Darcy led her right to her sisters Icy and Stormy who were waiting impatiently for them. As soon as they saw their sister they saw Musa not far behind her, so they surrounded Musa and attacked her all at once. She tired to think of which one to block first, but by the time came it was too late. All three attacks hit her hard and fast sending her to the ground. But just as she hit the ground she got up and ran fast away from them.

Unfortunately for her they weren't far behind, blasting her every chance they got. She turned right, but it was a dead end.

"_No, not again!"_ she thought remembering the last time this happened to her a year ago

"Here you are pixie!" laughed Icy evilly

"Ya, lets get her!" smirked Stormy

"Let me." Smirked Darcy as she threw a car at her

Musa jumped since most of her winx was gone, but because of that it wasn't a very good jump. The car hit her straight on, hearing the cracking and falling hard on the ground she knew she lost. She laid there in pain, but she was not about to give them the satisfaction of seeing her cry. No she'd never let them or anyone else see her cry. She she bit her lip and clenched her eyes tight, so tight her lip began to bleed.

"That was fun!" Laughed Stormy

"Ya, but I'm not done yet." Smirked Darcy as she started to hover to Musa's body

Then with the last of her strength she transported herself to safety. It was around ten o'clock when all of this happened and now, probably almost eight in the morning, she's still out here all alone. She didn't expect anyone to come looking for her, defiantly not. No one knew she left Alfea to fight Darcy in the middle of the night. So she just laid there in pain, covered in blood with her semi long blue hair clinging to her cold, wet face as she laid there in a pool of her own blood.

As her breathing got slower and slower, she knew she was going to die. She wasn't afraid; no she stopped being scared hours ago. Now, now she was just bored of laying there all alone in the cold darkness of the forest. She slowly looked at her body in disgust, at how badly bruised and bloody it was.

"_Man, I would just die if he saw me like this."_ She thought as she laid her head back down and closed her eyes.

Suddenly she heard something, whatever it was it was coming this way fast. Then finally it stopped behind her, she would have looked if her body didn't hurt so bad.

He sat there on his leva bike in shock at her beaten, petite body covered in blood and bruises laying there not moving. In his horror she was in a small pool, from what he could only guess to be hers. He couldn't believe this, he's just come for a morning ride and here he finds Musa, his friend in such bad shape. He was finally able to get off his bike as he walked over to her. He bent down to the ground and gently wrapped his muscular arms around her tiny waist and cradled her in his arms.

"Musa…Musa wake up, it's me Riven." He whispered not trusting his voice as he looked down at her Chinese features

She laid there in his warm and protective arms feeling herself slowly slipping away, until he gently shook her waist not giving up on her.

Musa wake up, Musa please." He whispered again but this time she did she opened her cerulean eyes and looked into his

"Riv…Riven." She cried weakly holding back her tears

"Shh, it's going to be okay Musa." He whispered as he picked her up

"AH!" she cried weakly in pain

"I'm sorry." He sighed as he held her in his arms on his bike. He held her with his left arm and was going to drive with his other.

"Here." He sighed putting his only helmet on her

"But what about"

"I'll be fine." He smirked as he started he bike

He held her comfortably on his lap holding on to her tightly as he drove to Alfea. She watched him curiously as he drove. A guy who's paid barely any attention toward her is trying to safe her life.

"Don't worry Musa, we're almost there." He smiled but just as he finished there was a blast just a few feet in front of them


	2. Bunch of Dogs

He was able to dodge it with ease, since he went to Leva Bike Camp that summer. Unfortunately more blasts came at them, as he held her closer to his chest. He didn't care who was blasting at them, all he cared about right now was getting her to Alfea now.

"Hey puppy dog!" teased Darcy as she came beside them

"Darcy!" he hissed as he saw her in the corner of his right eye

"Miss me?" she smirked as she flew in front of them causing him to stop

"Do you **really** want me to answer that or to you just like hearing your annoying voice **bark**?" he growled as he glared at the ugly witch hovering in front of him

"Ooo, Darcy you gonna let that loser talk to you like that?" laughed Stormy hovering beside her sister's left side

"No way" she smirked as she clenched her fist

"Calm down, remember why we want the pixie." Smirked Icy as she hovered on Darcy's right side

"Ya, I know" smirked Darcy

"But we can still have a little fun." Smirked Stormy

"Are three dogs done barking?" he smirked

"What did he just call us?" growled Stormy

"He was talking to you." Smirked Icy

"No, I was talking to all three of you ugly dogs." He smirked looking at how crimson their faces were turning

"Give her to us or we'll kill you." Smirked Icy evilly as she glared at Musa's body cradled in his protective arms

"Riven…do it, save…"

"No!" he growled threw his greeted teeth

"No!" yelled the witches madly

"Ya." he smirked as he started his bike and turned right

"Let's get that loser!" screamed Icy as they flew after them

He speeded up as fast as he could to stay a safe distance away from them. After driving crazy for the last ten minutes and taking a few dangerous turns he finally made it to Alfea safe and sound, for the most part. He got off his bike with her safely in his arms, he was about to go into the huge all girl school when the witches appeared and blasted at them. He turned his back to the witches so he could take the hit and not Musa. He fell to his knees from the agonizing pain from his back, while still cradling her in his arms.

"What's wrong puppy dog?" taunted Darcy as she started to walk to him

"We told you if you didn't give her up we'd kill you." Laughed Icy evilly with her arms folded across her chest

"OH YA!" yelled Bloom angrily as she flew from her balcony and punched Icy right in the nose

Hearing the cracking noise from the punch Stormy came at her, but she was meat with four other girls. A long blonde in an orange outfit, a long brunette wearing a pink mini dress, another long brunette wearing a green outfit and a short pink hair girl wearing a full body purple outfit

She looked over at her sister Icy who was now fighting the girl with long red hair who had just punched her, than she looked at her other sister who was now fight the girls wearing the orange outfit and pink outfits.

Riven saw this as an opportunity to get Musa some help. So he got up with the rest of his strength and ran into the school as fast as he could.

"Hey Storm, I've got this two pixies you take those two!" growled Darcy as she punched the brunette

"Flora!" cried Stella as she blasted Darcy with her sun staff

"Hey Stella, lets double team her." Cried Flora as she flew by the blonde

"You got it." She smiled as they both blasted Darcy

"What's wrong Icy? Are you afraid?" laughed Bloom as she sent a blast of fire at Icy

"You wish pixie!" growled Icy as she sent a bunch of ice shards at the red head

"Layla, watch out!" cried the pink haired girl pointing to Stormy

"Thanks Tec!" smirked the brunette as she used her powers over fluids to wrapped Stormy up

"Good work!" smiled Tecna

"Thanks" smiled Layla

He finally turned the corner just feet from the nurse's office. He opened the door, out of breathe and still cradling her in his arms. Ofelia, Alfea's nurse/doctor looked up from her papers on her desk to see the hurt Red Fountain junior cradling the badly beaten Alfea sophomore in his arms.

"Oh dear, what happened!" she cried jumping to her feet and running to them and reaching for Musa

"No, I'll lay her down." He sighed as he walked to the bed by the window and laid her down gently

"So what happened?" she asked again walking to Musa's unconscious body

"The trix attacked her." He sighed weakly as he watched her protectively

"You too." She commended as she pointed to another bed

"Huh!" he asked confused looking at her

"Lay down, you're hurt too." She sighed

"No, I'm fine." He sighed

"Lay down, now." She growled glaring at him

"Okay, okay." He sighed as he laid down on his bloody back


	3. Boys DON'T cry

"We'll be back." Growled Darcy

"Ya, you'll pay for this you pathetic pixies!" growled Stormy

"Come on girls!" growled Icy as she made a black portal behind them.

"Ya." They agreed as they all jumped threw it.

"Finally." Sighed Stella

"Ya, lets go see how Musa and Riven are." Sighed Bloom as all the girls went to their normal street cloths. The girls walked in to Alfea.

"I wonder why they were after them?" wondered Tecna as they walked through the halls to Ofelia's office.

Bloom reached for the knob and turned it. They walked in and saw the head mistress, an older woman with short gray hair and a light purple skirt and dress coat with black dress shoes talking to Ofelia.

"Ms. Faragonda, Ofelia how are they!" cried Flora with tears in her eyes

They turned to the girls with their heads facing the ground.

"Are they okay!" they cried as tears fall down their cheeks

"Yes and no." sighed Ofelia

"What do you mean by yes and no!" cried Layla

"Riven's fine, just some minor cuts on his back and Musa, while she…"

"What, tell us please!" cried the Tecna

"She's in a coma." Sighed Ms. Faragonda sadly shaking her head

"Can…can we see them?" whispered Bloom as her tears were threatening to come rushing out of her eyes

"Yes, but only for a bit Riven needs to rest." Sighed Ofelia moving away from the door behind her

"Thanks." Sighed the girls as they went through the door

As soon as they walked in they saw Musa, she didn't look good. She looked the same as when Riven was carrying her earlier, except without her blood all over her.

"Musa." They whispered as they covered their mouths in horror. Then they turned to the grumpy guy with his arms folded a crossed his chest, glaring at the ground as he sat on the bed on the opposite side of the room.

"Riven…" whispered Bloom a little scared by the way he looks

"What!" he growled not looking at them

"What happened?" she asked sacredly

"I don't know, I was just taking a drive and found her laying in a pool of blood not moving." He growled as he glared at them for making him remember that horrible image.

"Did Ofelia tell you?" whispered Flora looking back at Musa's unconscious body

"Of course." He growled turning his head in the opposite direction of Musa's body

"Thanks for protecting her." Whispered Stella as her and the rest of the girls left the room

"_If I really protected her she would be alright and awake, not in some stupid coma."_ He thought madly as he looked at her biting his bottom lip.

That afternoon he finally got Ofelia to let him leave. He couldn't stand staying there any longer looking at her beaten unconscious body. He walked out of Alfea and got on his bike, not afraid if the witches attacked him. Actually he wanted them to come after him, he wanted to get revenge for what they did to Musa.

He got to Red Fountain School for heroics and bravery and parked his bike by the entrance. He walked up the stairs and headed for the dinning hall so he could get something to eat. As he walked in everything became silent and the guys watched him carefully. He saw his friends and sat by a guy with shoulder length blonde haired guy.

"We heard what happened bro, is she okay?" asked the blonde

"She's in a coma, what do you think!" He growled grabbing a glass of water

"Do you know why they're after her?" asked the brunette across from him

"No, I don't Brandon." He growled taking a bite of a sandwich trying to keep his cool

"Tecna texted me, she said her and the girls were going to make sure the witches stay away from her." Sighed the orange haired guy with glasses sitting next to Sky

Riven didn't want to bite his friend's heads off, they don't understand what he's feeling.

"Man, Timmy is getting on my nerves." He thought madly glaring at the guy with glasses

"Helia, since you did such a great job the other day with that monster. I was wondering if you've decided if you'll stay or not?" asked the short old man with long white hair

"Yes grandfather." Sighed the guy next to Brandon with long blue hair

"And?" smiled the old man

"I am going to stay." He smiled

"Ah good, I'll see you boys around." He smiled as he walked away

"Man Helia, it must be weird to have Saladin be your grandfather." Laughed Sky

"Ya, a little." He laughed

"I'm outta here." Growled Riven getting up

"Why bro?" asked Sky looking at his friend

"I hate being stared at like I'm some crazed lunatic." He growled walking out of the dinning hall


	4. Lip Gloss

Back at Alfea Ms. Faragonda was in Ofelia's office walking to Ofelia.

"How's her condition?" asked Ms. Faragonda sadly looking at the sophomore's unconscious body

"Nothing's changed, if anything she's getting worst." Sighed Ofelia looking at the poor girl

"How did her father take it?" asked Ofelia

"I couldn't get a hold of him." She sighed shaking her head

"How about Riven?" asked Ofelia

"Saladin said he's not taking it that entirely well." Sighed Ms. Faragonda

"When he got to Red Fountain he only stayed in dinning hall for ten minutes before he left madly and then he beat up a freshman on his way to his dorm." She sighed

"Are you sure they're not together?" asked Ofelia confused

"Yes, the girls told me earlier." She sighed heading toward the door

"Please tell me if there's any change." She sighed as she left

"Yes Ms. Faragonda." She sighed getting back to her work

As the hours passed it was sadly time to go to sleep. He didn't want to, but hopefully if he went to sleep she'd be okay. So he changed into his magenta pajama pants and went to sleep.

He suddenly felt something on him. So he opened his eyes to find Musa sitting on his waist smiling.

"Mu…Musa!" he whispered in confusion as

"Hey." She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly as she started to sing

**Don't tell me it's time to go**

**I think my watch is too slow**

**Please, I don't wanna know**

**Baby, oh, will it hurt**

**If I stay until nine**

**And put your soft hands in mine**

**Boy, I think you should know **

**I'm not letting you go**

Riven smiled as he held her close to his chest

**Oh, my**

**I don't want to have to say goodbye**

**Hold tight**

**I just want to stay and hold you tight**

She wrapped her arms around his neck

**Oh, I **

**It feels so right, no matter what we do**

**I'm just gonna keep on loving you**

**Yeah, you're like heaven to hold **

**And you're the flame when I'm cold**

**Boy, I think you should know **

**I'm not letting you go**

He stared to rub her back softly

**Oh, my**

**You love me like the rainbow loves the light**

**Hold on tight **

**Kiss me like the raindrops kiss the sky**

**Oh, I**

**It feels so right, no matter what we do**

**I'm just going to keep on loving you**

She started to play with his hair as he just smiled

**I think I should stay awhile**

**And keep enjoying you**

**Come close, put me in your arms**

**And say you want me **

**Intoxicated**

**By the way you're making me move**

**I'm gonna keep on loving you**

She stopped as he pulled away enough too where they were looking into each other's eyes

**I'm gonna keep on loving you**

"Riven I have something to tell you." She whispered sadly

"Ya." He sighed happily looking at her

"I'm dieing." She smiled weakly shaking her head

"What, no you can't!" he yelled shaking his head

"I'm sorry Riven, I love you, goodbye." She smiled kissing his cheek and disappearing

"Musa…Musa no!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

He jumped up in his bed.

"It was just a dream." He sighed happily as he felt something on his cheek and rubbing it off.

"Lip gloss?" he wondered looking at his light pink lip gloss covered fingers

"Musa!" he yelled getting out of bed and changing into the cloths he was wearing earlier

He raced out of his dorm and down to his bike. He drove so fast it took him ten minutes instead of fifteen to get to Alfea. As he parked his bike he noticed that Alfea's doors were opened.

"_What the?"_ he wondered as he got off his bike and checked them out.

"Oh no, Musa!" he whispered as he ran into Alfea as fast as he could.


	5. Love is Everything

As he ran through the halls his mind was racing, with the thoughts of the witches hurting, killing her and him not being able to save her.

He finally made it to Ofelia's office, but when he opened the door the witches were unfortunately standing around Musa's body.

"Hey puppy dog, come to see us kill the pixie?" smirked Darcy turning to him

"NO, now leave her alone!" he growled clenching his fist

"How about that." Laughed Icy

"Why do you want her soo bad!" he growled watching them

"Because you do." Smirked Dacry

"What!" he yelled madly turning a light crimson

"Ya, you love her." Laughed Stormy pretending to gag

"Even so, why do you care!" he growled glaring at Darcy

"Because it's fun to watch you and everyone suffer." She laughed

"I'll give you something to laugh about." he smirked pulling out his magenta saber and swinging at them. He missed Icy and Stormy, but he cut Darcy pretty deep.

"What's wrong witch, too old to fight?" he smirked watching her clench her right side

"You little, we'll kill you!" she hissed as she blasted at him

He dodged her blast and attacked them again. He was able to cut Stormy and Icy on their left and right arms. He was not in the mood to lose to them, especially for what they did to Musa.

Most of the moves he was doing were amazing, even to him. Finally the witches were done they fled Alfea; they'd find another way to hurt Riven and everyone else another time.

As they flew out of the window he put his saber away and walked to Musa's body.

"Musa wake up, please." He begged putting his head down as his eyes filled with tears

"Hey, did you like your dream?" she smiled weakly at him

"Musa?" he smiled as he looked at her

"Hey." She smiled as he embraced her

"So, the dream was real?" he whispered in her ear

"Well, I wouldn't say real. I'm still alive." She smiled as he let her go

"What about the other stuff?" he smiled curiously

"What other stuff?" she smiled playfully

"The song you sang as you sat on my waist and how you said you loved me." He smirked

"Oh that stuff!" she giggled putting her left hand behind her head

"Ya." He smirked as he watched her try and come up with answer

"_Oh man, this is soo embarrassing."_ She thought turning a light crimson right in front of him

"_Man, she is soo cute when she's nervous." _He thought as he smiled at her

"I love you too Musa." He whispered in her ear as he leaned over her

"_What, what did he just say!"_ she thought to herself going over the words he just whispered to her, afraid she heard him wrong.

She turned a darker crimson with in seconds and before he could move from his position she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. She pulled his face close to hers.

"Do you really mean that?" she whispered sitting up while trying to stay calm

"Do you really love to sing?" he smirked as he laid his hand on her back

"Ya, I love to sing." She smiled breathing in old spice

"There's your answer." He smirked as he whispered it in her ear

"Thanks for saving me." She smiled as she let him go

"No problem Muse." Smiled as he gently whipped the tears off of her flawless skin and kissing her passionately.


	6. They're TOGETHER!

As the hours passed they sat up talking about video games, movies, competitions that Riven is going to be in and other stuff. Eventually they fell asleep. Then at 7:03 Ofelia walked into her office to see Riven sitting in a chair by Musa's bed.

"_I really do think Ms. Faragonda is mistaken, from the way he looks at her and the way he acted when he brought her here. He does love her, so I guess I could let he slid this one time."_ She thought happily as she looked at Riven's left hand on Musa's right hand.

"_How long has he been here?"_ she wondered as she went to wake him up

"Riven, time to wake up." She smiled happily as she placed her hand on his shoulder and shook him gently

"Huh? Oh hey Ofelia." He smiled sleepy

"How long have you been here?" she smiled looking at him

"I think all night, the witches attacked Musa and I saved her." He yawned looking at his sleeping Muse next to him

"Is that so?" she smiled

"Ya, Musa did a spell to get in my dream, so I could save her." He smiled as he looked at Ofelia

"Ah ha." She smiled as she shook her head

"She sang to me and kissed me. Then when I woke up I had lip gloss on my cheek." He growled because he didn't think Ofelia believed him

"Riven I'm not going to get you in trouble, I think it's cute you snuck in her to be with her." She smiled

"I swear the witches broke in and tried to kill MY girlfriend." He growled standing up

"Riven"

"Ofelia he's telling the truth I promise." Yawned Musa as she sat up in the bed

"Musa! My dear you're awake!" she smiled

"Ya, I woke up last night, Riven saved me and we talked all night until I fell asleep." She smiled

"Okay, I believe you two." She smiled

"You two should get some breakfast." She smiled

"Ya, I am hungry." Smiled Musa

"Then let's go." He smiled looking at Musa

"Let me change and I'll be right out." She smiled as she went into the bathroom

"Ready?" he smiled as she came out in her regular cloths

"Yep, let's go see the girls." She smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist

When they reached the dinning hall Musa took a deep breathe as Riven opened the door. Everyone gasped as they saw Riven with his arm wrapped around her waist like she was his.

"MUSA!" cried the winx girls as they got out of their seats and ran to the couple

"Hey girls." She smiled as Bloom and they hugged her

"Hey girls, last time I checked I liked to breathe." She cried

"Oh! Sorry Musa." Smiled the girls

"Riven what are you doing her?" asked Bloom

"He saved me from the trix last night." She smiled proudly as she grabbed his hand

"Are…Are you two….together!" cried the girls in shock

"Ya, we hooked up after he saved me." She smiled as she turned crimson

"Oh sweetie, we're soo happy for you two." Smiled Flora

"Thanks girls." She smiled as he hugged her

"I'm starved, what's there to eat?" she smiled looking at the table

The winx girls and Riven laughed at how silly Musa looks.

**Thanks to everyone whose read this story.**

**If I should add more tell me and if anyone has any ideas, be sure to tell me. **


End file.
